Kidnapped
by a k a T s U k i 90210
Summary: Gaara and Sakura are getting married. But wait…”WHAT! She got kidnapped? By who?” Read to find out… Sequel to I Will Never Let You Fall.. Read and Review…HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

SEQUEL TO: I Will Never Let You Fall

SEQUEL TO: I Will Never Let You Fall

By AnimeForeverL0ver

**Kidnapped**

By AnimeForeverL0ver

Sumarry: Gaara and Sakura are getting married. But wait…"WHAT?! She got kidnapped!? By who?" Read to find out… Sequel to I Will Never Let You Fall.. Read and Review…

**CHAPTER 1: CONGRATULATIONS!**

"Congratulations forehead-girl!"

"Arigato Ino-buta" Then they both laughed.

"Sakura, if you'll have a baby what would you name it?" Asked Ino with the curiosity eye or in simple words her eyebrow raising.

"It depends whether it's a boy or a girl. But me and Gaara have decided that he'll name the girl while I'll name the boy. Ya' know we both love to have twins. Boys would be too troublesome, but if ever have a baby boy I have no choice but to take care of it and love it just like what a true mother does."

If ever you'll have a baby boy what'll you name it?" Ino asked again with the curiosity eye.

"Ummm……Shinake"

"Shinake, Hmmm……Cool! There's something strange with the name…wait…WAIT! I KNOW! SHI-NA-KE! Right, I got it right?" Ino asked shaking Sakura.

"Ummm…Ino…one question…what did you get right?" Sakura asked sweat dropping at her friend's childish actions.

"Ummm…wait…I totally forgot!" Then they both laughed. They heard footsteps coming. They turned just to see their husbands.

"Gaara!" Sakura ran to him and with his open arms she was embraced by him.

"What were you two laughing at?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ummm…nothing?" Sakura told them.

"Would you like to go shopping with us tomorrow?" Gaara asked.

"Oh and you can invite the others" Sakura asked.

"Sure I'll go invite the other girls while Shikamaru can invite the others guys.

"Thanks Ino!"

"Your welcome Sakura!"

"Excuse us guys, but we hav some matters to discuss about. Ya' know the wedding. I'm really sorry."

"That's okay, at least we could go shopping tomorrow." Ino said cheering Sakura up.

"Your right!"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Sakura waved at them. Sakura and Gaara walked hugging each other. Sakura's right hand was at Gaara's back meeting her left hand on his waist while Gaara's left hand was at Sakura's waist. She leaned her head on Gaara's shoulder. Vendor and Customers were watching Sakura and Gaara even ninja's guarding were taking a glance and some others a peek at then. They walked towards their newly built mansion. Oh and the ninja's, vendor and customers were talking 'they're such a sweet couple. Gaara-sama/Kazekage-sama is lucky to have her. They are meant for each other. I know that they'll be happy with each other and they will live happily forever. Not even death can tear them apart.'

Gaara turned the knob and then opened the door.

The room was grande. It had a king sized bed at the middle, a table for two at the terrace, a red sofa beside the bed, one tall and wide cabinet, a small cabinet-drawer beside the bed, an alarm clock and a lamp on top of the small cabinet-drawer, a flower vase too, a 32'inch LCD TV at the wall hanging, five pillow chairs, two laptops, two desktops computers, one large clock, and many colorful curtains hanging.

"Sakura, do you want to explore the room?" Gaara asked her.

"Hai!" Sakura replied.

"Okay, first the bathroom" Gaara said as he led her to the bathroom.

"Wow!" Sakura gasped at the sight of the terri- oh I meant amazing bathroom.

It had a large bathtub, a large Jacuzzi, a shower, a dressing room, a toilet room, one cabinet full of soaps, one cabinet full of body sprays, one cabinet full of lotions, one cabinet full of towels, one cabinet full of shampoo's, one cabinet full of cologne's, one cabinet full of powders, one cabinet full of conditioners, one cabinet full of hair dryers, one cabinet full of hot oils, and one cabinet full of combs, and brushes. The floor was decorated with several colorful mats arranged by design. The ceiling had two chandeliers. It was extravagant.

"Gaara who planned this bathroom?" Sakura asked him with the curiosity eye and her voice full of thankfulness.

"Ummm…Temari?" Gaara replied.

"Really? Okay, what's next?" Sakura thought then a bulb popped out suddenly on her head.

"Ummm…Sakura? Sakura? Sakura?" Gaara called out to her but to no avail he received no answer from the pink haired beauty with a large or oversized forehead that is about to become his wife.

"Hmmm……………wait….wait…wait….wait…ahhhh! I got it!" Sakura suddenly said.

"What did you get Sakura?" Gaara asked her then sighed.

"I know how to thank Temari for designing our bathroom."

"Oh"

"Gaara, lets get this show on the road."

"what?"

"I meant lets get to work."

"Oh Okay"

"Lets start with invitations" Gaara said. He took out sheets of paper and handed it to Sakura.

"thanks and Gaara can you handle the bestmans, church and the priest?" Sakura asked.

"Okay"

Sakura designed the papers. It was only the format of how the invitation would look like. After designing it, she gasped at what she made. It was designed with a red ribbon making an 'L' shape but the ribbon was extending to the very end. In between the ribbon where they would cross were two doves holding a ring. The other side were decorated with real and some fake flowers with fake butterflies. At the inner part was the letter. It wrote on the cover:

_You have shared with us in our joy,_

_Your love, your help, your blessing and your acceptance of our love _

_and we are very very thankful and grateful,_

_so we chose you to become one of our_

_many guests at our marriage._

Then she flipped open the cover to reveal the message.

_You are cordially invited_

_To the_

_Sabaku and Haruno Nuptial_

_Please be there at 3:00pm at Konoha Bay on June 27,2008._

_Attire: Girls- formal gown_

_Boys- Barong_

_Thank you and we hope _

_To see you there._

_P.S.: The reception will be held at the mansion._

_There is an attached note at the back, please do read it._

"Gaara! Gaara! Gaara!" Sakura called out to him.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Lookie, Lookie! It's the invitation!" Sakura called to him .She handed him the format for the invitation.

"Wow! Sakura, I'll call Kankuro and tell him to deliver the invitation to the shop."

"Okay!"

"Oh and Thank you Gaara!"


	2. Date and Kankuro's Plan

Kidnapped

Kidnapped

By: AnimeForeverL0ver

RECAP:  
"Gaara! Gaara! Gaara!" Sakura called out to him.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Lookie, Lookie! It's the invitation!" Sakura called to him .She handed him the format for the invitation.

"Wow! Sakura, I'll call Kankuro and tell him to deliver the invitation to the shop."

"Okay!"

"Oh and Thank you Gaara!"

END OF RECAP

CHAPTER 2:

THE

DATE

UNDER

THE

SAKURA

TREE

AND

KANKURO'S

EVIL

PLAN

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Under the cozy sun, a pink haired girl together with a red haired boy walked down the streets of the busy Sand Village sending out invitations.

"Here! Please do come to our wedding, we really hope to see you there." Sakura and Gaara chorused sending out their invitations to every people they pass by and/or see.

As sun setting came, they came back home tired.

"Ahh, tsukareta!" Sakura whined.

"Here, let me massage you." Gaara said.

"Okay." Sakura replied as she lied down the bed.

Gaara started massaging her. She felt relaxed once Gaara started massaging her (Who wouldn't feel relaxed when someones massaging you especially if he/she is very special to you).

"Sakura, lets go out." Gaara whispered.

"Huh? Go out? S-sure" Sakura replied.

Gaara tooked out his coat and Sakura too, took out her coat and they both went out to who knows where.

"Gaara where are you taking me or where are we going rather?" Sakura asked really very curious.

"You'll see once we get there."

"O-okay." Sakura stuttered but deep down inside she really is excited.

_Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Pause. Step. Step. Stop. Look._

Gaara stopped making Sakura halt and glance infront. There she found a beautiful pink tree, together with the moon's brightness, it glowed more making it the worlds most beautiful night tree.

"Kirei na Gaara-kun" Sakura said exploring every little bit detail of the tree.

"I found this tree when I proposed to you. They say that this tree has been here ever since my father's father which is my grandfather." Gaara said smiling.

"Its so old yet it seems so young. I just cant believe that there are trees this beautiful in Suna." Sakura replied to him still exploring.

"Looks are Deceiving Sakura." Gaara teased.

"You don't have to tease me you know." Sakura said climbing every bit of the tree attracting Gaara's attention.

"Come here Gaara, it's a nice view. It's like I can see the whole Suna from here." Sakura called out to him and gestured for him to climb up too. Gaara followed.

He seated himself beside Sakura and together they watched Suna as people were busy selling, buying, shopping and doing somethings…

Sakura smiled at how busy Suna is. Gaara noticing Sakura smiling, smiled too. Oh, how sweet.

"Gaara, I Love You So Much!" Sakura saig giggling. Gaara climbed down the tree pulling Sakura down too.

"I Love You Too Sakura!" Gaara said hugging her making her feel loved.

"I cant wait for our wedding." Sakura added. They sat under the shade of the Sakura tree.

"Me neither. I cant wait for our wedding too." Gaara replied.

"Gaara, lets sleep here."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Sakura smiled.

They slept under the shade of the Sakura Tree. Since its cold Gaara wrapped Sakura coat around her petite body and also shared his coat with her.

"I Love You Sakura, I cant wait to have you." Gaara whispered at her ear making Sakura smile.

Gaara hugged Sakura protectively and placed his head beside Sakura's neck.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

- (8 hours later…)

_CLASH!_

"Ahhh!! Gaara!! Sakura!! Somebody help!! Gaara and Sakura are missing!!" Temari yelled as both the plates and glasses fell and broke.

Temari was roaming around the house calling for help. Maids were now roaming around the house looking for their Master and his soon-to-be-wife. Kankuro was watching his sister and the maids panicking with utter pleasure. Next thing he did was chuckle and then the chuckle soon became laughters.

Temari halted upon hearing Kankuro laugh and turned to face him. She glared at him which made him laugh some more.

"What are you laughing at? Why are you laughing? What if something, something happens to both Gaara and Sakura? What will I do? What will we do?" Temari panicked. Kankuro laughed some more and clutched his aching stomach. Maids were now staring at the laughing Kankuro.

"Hahahahaha……Gaara and hahahahahaha….Sakura are under hahahahhahaha……the hahahahaha……Sakura hahahahahaha……tree sleeping hahahahahahahaha!" Kankuro said with difficulty.

"W-w-what?" Temari blinked a couple of times then she stared wide eyed at Kankuro.

"I said… Gaara and Sakura are under the Sakura tree sleeping." Kankuro repeated and glanced at the wide eyed Temari. He suddenly laughed which caused Temari to bonked him in the head and thrown away from the mansion.

"Ugh, stupid Kankuro for making my blood boil." Temari muttered cursing Kankuro. The Maids seeing Temari with a bad mood started doing their jobs properly hoping not to be scolded by Temari herself.

Temari stomped towards her room still cursing Kankuro.

-

-

-

-

- On the other side of town-

"Oi Kankuro what're you doing here?" a spiky haired blonde asked to a flying Kankuro that landed on a big lake of mud. Then he suddenly clutched his aching stomach.

"Huh? Oh Hi Naruto." Kankuro said waving his hand and then splashing some mud to Naruto. Naruto frowned but then smiled.

"You still haven't answered my question." Naruto said

"Oh, because Temari threw me away." Kankuro said jokingly.

"That's alright!." Naruto replied.

"It's alright for you. Just wait till I get back to Suna, Temari will surely get it. I'm going back home." Kankuro said standing up and walking away leaving Naruto.

"But, you can always formulate some kind of plan to get revenge on Temari. For example, you buy lots of Temari's favorite food and then you bring them back to Suna. Show it to Temari and then you run away from her eating it making her jealous and she begs at you and tells you that she would anything just to have even a tiny little piece if it and then you let her do something so that she can have one and watch her eagerly and then there you get your revenge." Naruto said making Kankuro's ears bigger than normal.

"On second thought, I'm staying. I didn't know that your brain would be this useful Naruto so it shocked me a bit but still great idea." Kankuro said making Naruto grin.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY….I HAVENT UPLOADED FOR QUITE SOMETIME!! IVE BEEN VERY BUSY LATELY… LOADS OF ASSIGNMENTS AND SO MANY JOURNALS…… GOMENE…GOMENE…GOMENE…. ALSO, THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME IN REVIEWING MY STORY… I REALLY APPRECIATE IT……**


	3. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Kon-kon to all the readers of this story!!!

I have this poll in my profile about this story. I would like to know if you want me to continue on this story or delete it. Please go to my profile and vote.

Thanks!! May God Bring you a lot more blessings!!

Sakurapurple09 now known as **tWiLigHtLuNatiC09**


	4. Chapter 3

RECAP:  
"Oi Kankuro what're you doing here?" a spiky haired blonde asked to a flying Kankuro that landed on a big lake of mud. Then he suddenly clutched his aching stomach.

"Huh? Oh Hi Naruto." Kankuro said waving his hand and then splashing some mud to Naruto. Naruto frowned but then smiled.

"You still haven't answered my question." Naruto said

"Oh, because Temari threw me away." Kankuro said jokingly.

"That's alright!." Naruto replied.

"It's alright for you. Just wait till I get back to Suna, Temari will surely get it. I'm going back home." Kankuro said standing up and walking away leaving Naruto.

"But, you can always formulate some kind of plan to get revenge on Temari. For example, you buy lots of Temari's favorite food and then you bring them back to Suna. Show it to Temari and then you run away from her eating it making her jealous and she begs at you and tells you that she would anything just to have even a tiny little piece if it and then you let her do something so that she can have one and watch her eagerly and then there you get your revenge." Naruto said making Kankuro's ears bigger than normal.

"On second thought, I'm staying. I didn't know that your brain would be this useful Naruto so it shocked me a bit but still great idea." Kankuro said making Naruto grin.

END OF RECAP

CHAPTER 3:

3

DAYS

BEFORE

THE WEDDING:

TenTen

And

Ino's

Fight

"Kazekage-sama, your visitors have arrived. Most of them are from Konoha. The Rookie Nine. They told me that they have just arrived from their latest umm…shopping at Konoha." A guard announced to Gaara.

"Ah, send them in." Gaara ordered turning around to face the guard.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." The guard disappeared and in came the rookie nine consisting of Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, TenTen, and Rock Lee. He noticed someone was missing. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gaara! Long time no see! Dattebayo!" Naruto a.k.a. they loud mouth hyperactive shinobi of the world greeted him with a peace sign and a grin. (I know its Lee-like)

"Hn." He ignored him and simply raised an eyebrow.

"There's someone missing, where is the Uchiha?" He asked.

"So you noticed huh?" Shikamaru replied to him. Neji stepped forward.

"Uchiha Sasuke left the village again, he did not leave any clues behind. It was after he was taken back to Konoha. Two days after he knew about yours and Sakura-sans wedding, he just well, took off. Since then, we have no idea about his whereabouts." Neji explained politely and bowed.

"Aa." Gaara turned his back to face the village.

"Umm, Gaara-san, can we see Sakura-chan? We were hoping to see her." Ino asked.

"Aa. She's at her room. Oh and one more thing before you get out of my office, Welcome back to Suna Rookie Nine." He smiled at them and they bowed.

"Thank you Gaara-san." TenTen said.

They all went out of his office and separated. The girls were heading to Sakura's room and they boys, well they're going to go you know, search the area.

"Hinata, how do you think Sakura will react after seeing us again?" Ino asked Hinata whilst walking.

"Umm….w-ww-well, maybe S-s-sakura-san would be happy, d-d-demo w-w-hy did w-w-we g-g-go back to K-k-konaha j-just for s-s-shop-p-ping?" Hinata stuttered and TenTen just sighed.

"Because Konoha, has the best clothes in the world!" Ino's eyes sparkled anime like.

"*sigh* you know Ino, we could always just buy clothes in Suna. That way, we didn't have to surprise leave Sakura here. And Ino, when we arrived at Konoha, we only did shopping with the boys. What the hell? Then after we did shopping, we stayed for 3 nights there and what did shopping in the morning again?! And then what? We went back here! Ugh! I don't know what to do with you Ino! Sometimes I just wanna kill you for wasting our time in Konoha just doing shopping whilst staying in Suna having fun with Sakura!" TenTen actually told Ino those. Ino's eyes just widened. Hinata was trying to calm TenTen down.

"Hmph, you're just like that coz' you're jealous. You're jealous that you don't act girl-ish, youre jealous because you aren't as beautiful as me, you're jealous coz' you don't have a body like mines and you're jealous coz' you don't know how to ac-" Ino's mouth was cut off by Hinata's hand. TenTen was already fuming with anger, ready to punch Ino's sorry face right now.

"Ino, after the wedding, don't get your hopes up that you will ever be loved by Konoha and be declared as most beautiful girl in Konoha coz' after the wedding, your face will be in hell, full of wounds and bruises." TenTen said and immediately running fast in order to get to Sakura's room first. Sakura is the only one who knows how to calm her down especially when it comes to Ino.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! I'm so glad to see you!!" TenTen said as she opened the door and jumped to Sakura, making her lie down the bed with TenTen on top. Hinata followed second and then Ino last. Ino was still angry at TenTen.

"Hi Sakura!" Hinata said as she hugged her. Ino didn't even speak a word. A few moments later, the three girls namely- Sakura, TenTen and Hinata were talking. Still Ino wasn't talking. Sakura noticed this and asked her.

"Hey, pig why aren't you talking? You're awfully quiet today, its unusual, since you're supposed to be loud." Sakura teased her and Ino just scoffed.

"Hmph!"

"Don't mind her Sakura." TenTen glared daggers at Ino's back.

"Okay, um… hey Ino, if you want you can always join us." Sakura told her and went back to talking with Hinata and TenTen. Ino was just pacing around her massive room trying to think of something to do alone.


End file.
